poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time After Time: Part II (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song Quarry: voice Last time on The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. Connor Lacey: If we could get the Sands of Time, we could use a spell to travel there to meet Old Omi. Orla Ryan: We could use the Sands of Time by going... Back to the Future. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one, Orla. one part of the recap Iris (Lolirock): The Shen Gong Wu in the temple are stolen. Victorion: How? Foot Vehicon: Halt, by order of Empress Linda and Emperor Ryvine! Connor Lacey: Uh-oh. Sci-Ryan: Look out! one part of the recap Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I came from the past to find Old Omi. Future Oisin Ryan: Old Omi is not here, Ryan. Future Orla Ryan: Ryvine and mom helped K. Rool steal all the Shen Gong Wu and rule Ireland and the 16 realms with Jack Spicer: Emperor of Darkness. Connor Lacey: Whoa. At least my team is okay. Future Crash Bandicoot: Actually, mate, the Foot Empire beaten the Irelanders in the Irelanders and the Cyber Chase, which makes Linda Ryan won the 16 realms while we resist and joined Orla and Oisin Ryan's team of the resistance called "The Ireland Resistance". Connor Lacey: Awesome! Iris (Lolirock): We could save them, guys. Sci-Ryan: But, the future can always be changed. one part of the recap Old Raimundo: Hurry, guys! Use the Sands of Time! Twilight Sparkle: Make sure this never happens and I love you, Connor! robots killed Raimundo and Twilight off-screen Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh! Sands of Time! transported to the past 1500 years ago Connor Lacey: Twilight.. crying Ryan F-Freeman: It's okay, Connor. We'll save Twilight. I promise. of recap Sci-Ryan: There's Chase Young with Grand Master Dashi and Monk Guan. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Auriana: at Ryan with Wuya Ryan? Who is that boy with Wuya? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's me of the past. You think I can talk to him, Connor? Connor Lacey: Sure, Ryan. I hope he is friendly. waves at his past self Ryan F-Freeman: Hello there, fella. Ryan F-Freeman (Past): Huh? Who are you suppose to be? Ryan F-Freeman: I am you from the future, Ryan. And I wonder how you are with Wuya? Ryan F-Freeman (past): Well, thanks to her Heylin magic given to me, I am on the Heylin side. Connor Lacey: Wow. Ryan, I guess you know me, Connor Lacey, leader of the Irelanders. Ryan F-Freeman (past): The Irelanders? Never heard of them. Connor Lacey: You will know in time, Heylin Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you know that team in time, past me. heroes fight Wuya's rock creatures and Ryan got his past self next to Wuya Grand Master Dashi: I think it's time to send certain evil packing. and Guan opens the puzzle boxes and Ryan (past) and Wuya gets pulled into them Ryan (past) and Wuya: Noo!!! get trapped Omi: Whoa. Were you and I here to see Wuya's and Ryan's capture? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Grand Master Dashi: Dojo, you look different. Kinda chunky. Dojo: Hey, that's muscle. Anyway, Grand Master Dashi, do I have a story to tell you. Chase Young: It appears we found new allies and new friends. Ryan and Iris Iris (Lolirock): Ryan, what would you think of? Ryan F-Freeman: Iris. I did have an idea. If I want to stop Linda Ryan from becoming evil, I could go to the time of the Tornament and make sure Connor lose the tornament. Iris (Lolirock): Good idea, Ryan. So Mars will never be destroyed. Connor Lacey: So, I can see my father and siblings alive like you saved them in the past. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Connor a pot of pea soup You can help Omi swap Chase's Lao Mang Long Soup with pea soup. Connor Lacey: Smart thinking, Ryan. You did make pea soup. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I could use my dualing skills to the test. Sands of Time! the events of The Irelanders and The Return of Christopher Robin Milne Francisco De La Cruz: I got my cards ready so I can win against Connor. Ryan F-Freeman: appears Hi, fellow dualist. Francisco De La Cruz: Who are you, sir? Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan. Leader of the Technorganic Empire and the Mecha Lovers. I am a Heylibot Warlock who will help you win. Connor Lacey: I am going to win, Ryan. I need to bring back one legend in me. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Connor. I just came here so I can win with De La Cruz so Linda Ryan won't be evil. Man on P.A.: The finals will begin in one minute. Final participates please attend to the stadium. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman will dazzle the crowd. Connor Lacey: My public awaits. Francisco De La Cruz: It's time. Man on P.A.: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Yu-GI-Oh! Trading card tornament finals! The finalists, Connor and Francisco with his friend, Ryan F-Freeman, are in for a duel of a lifetime. Whoever wins this duel gets the ultimate prize; the Realm Crystal! cheering Man on P.A.: And without further ado, let the duel begin! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm up first. a card I draw the Pot of Greed card. With this, I can draw two cards. two cards I play Trigger Happy in attack mode and summon Dark Magician. Connor Lacey: What the? himself How did he know Pot of Greed? Ryan F-Freeman: I place one card face down and finish my turn. Connor Lacey: Fine. I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards. two cards Next I play Ancient Rules to Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos! Next I play, Double Summon to summon Fusion Seal and Synchro Panther! Next I activate Ultra Polymerization! I pay 2000 Life Points, (4000 →2000) then I fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Fusion Seal to Fusion Summon, the Elemental Hero Silky Neos! Now Elemental Hero Sillky Neos, Attack Trigger Happy! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't go that fast, Connor. I play a trap, Mirror Force! This destroys your monsters in attack position. Hero Silky Neos is destroyed Connor Lacey: I end my turn. Francisco De La Cruz: Thank you. a card I draw. I play Double Spell. By sending one Spell card to the Graveyard, I choose one Spell card from your Graveyard. And I selected Pot of Greed to draw two cards! two cards Then I play three copies of Ancient Rules to Summon Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder! I place a card face-down and end my turn. Connor Lacey: I can't lose! Ryan F-Freeman: I draw doll parts and send them to my graveyard. Then, I summon Doll Chimera and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Connor Lacey: I will not lose to you and that magic boy! Ryan F-Freeman: I think you can't win, Connor. Because I draw the Enigma of Combination. With it, I can combine Trigger Happy, Doll Chimera, Dark Magician and my Blue Eyes and I summon.. changes to Ryantem and summons... Ryantem: The Dark Chimera Blue Eyes Trigger Happy! Francesio De La Cruz: Whoa. Man on P.A.: Oh my, ladies and gentleman. It appears that Ryan has summoned a monster combiner! And Connor don't like it one bit. Ryantem: And now, to end this game. Dark Chimera Blue Eyes Trigger Happy, attack Connor and his monsters with your gold blasters! Francesio De La Cruz: And Sanga of the Thunder, you attack too. Connor Lacey: his life points reach 0 NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Man on P.A.: And it's all over folks! For the first time, two duelists have won the tornament! There's two new champions of the tornament and thier names are Ryan F-Freeman and Francesio De La Cruz! turns back into Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: We won! I wonder how Linda would feel? Francesio De La Cruz: How you be sure, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I could see. on the Crystal Glasses Crystal Glasses! sees Sean Ryan talking to his kids. Linda was eavesdropping on what he is saying Sean Ryan: Orla, Oisin, now that Connor lost the tornament, I think I decided not to go to Mai Lacey. I'm staying with you and Linda. gasps when he said that and felt happy Linda Ryan: Oh, Sean. I knew you couldn't devorce me. Orla Ryan: I know you do, mom. takes the Crystal glasses off his face Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? You okay? Connor Lacey: evil You may have won the tornament, Ryan and De La Cruz, but, someday, I will get my revenge on you. leaves Ryan F-Freeman: I better get back to Connor. Sands of Time! to Connor and Lolirock Talia: It works, Connor. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Chase drinks the Pea soup. Ryan F-Freeman: appears I'm back. Connor Lacey: Ryan. You're here. Victorion: I hope my fellow combiners are okay when we get back. Sci-Ryan: Come on, guys. I could use the Sands of Time and go... Back to the present then this time! Omi: That makes no sense when you said it, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Let's head back. Sands of Time! Omi and thier friends disappear. Meanwhile, at the present, Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder is watching a screen of the evil Tortuga HQ Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: This is only the beginning of my revenge on the great Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime and his friend; Francesio De La Cruz, leader of the De La Cruz Realmers. Rodimus Cron: Yes, my master. The Matrix of Chaos makes me powerful like the Wild Matts. Charlie: That's Wild Kratts. You totally need to get it right. Megatronus (PWT): Mai Lacey the Evil Queen did became evil. Even when the Ryan from another timeline has the Matrix of Leadership and the Ultralink powers. Doomwing: So are the Lolirock girls and the Shadowbolt who killed Dark Nighlock and Apocalypse. Because they killed them and prevented the nukes from getting launched to space, everyone is living in fear of Apocalypse not returning. Overlord (PWT): You got that right, Doomwing. As a matter of fact, Shuriki could finish the hero Ryan off like she did to Elena and what's left of her family. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yes, Overlord. I plan for us to go to the temple with my friend; Ryan of the Heylin side. Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: I am ready for this one, Lord Connor. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Thank you, my friend. Soon, the Realm Crystal will be rightfully mine. Shuriki: When we're done with the good Ryan and Connor, you will be the greatest realm traveler of all time. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yeah. I will rule the 16 realms forever. evilly the Xiaolin Temple, Ryan, Connor and Friends arrive Sci-Ryan: Ahh. Home sweet present. Dojo: Yeah. Wake me up after 1500 years. Iris (Lolirock): You said it. Talia: Look. There's two people. Ryan F-Freeman: You are here to help me? Unknown woman: No. Master Monk Guan and I are here... woman turns around to reveal Mai Lacey the Evil Queen with Heylin Monk Guan Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: To destroy you! Connor Lacey: gasps Mammy?! Sci-Ryan: Master Monk Guan?! Monk Guan turns into his monster form and attacks Omi, who he dodges Omi: I don't understand. You and Mai.. are on the Heylin side? Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Nice guess, Omi. And I'm far more powerful then you! sends a magic blast at Connor, sending him flying to a wall Ryan F-Freeman: Connor! Connor Lacey: I'm okay. Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: evilly I know you lost the tornament like my son did, Connor! Connor Lacey: What?! Me? Sci-Ryan: Lost the tornament? Auriana: Oh boy. Iris (Lolirock): Which Connor you are referring to, your evil Laceyness? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Mammy was referring to me. Connor Lacey: gasps Is that me? Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Irelander Boy. You are looking at my friend, Leader of the Foot Irelanders. And now, you're going to die. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no. Ryan prepares to use his magic to kill Connor, Chase Young arrives and fights Heylin Ryan and Wuya then Four Arms punches the Realm Shredder and Mai Lacey the Evil Queen Victorion: Whoa. Is that...? Sci-Ryan: Chase! And Connor, were you as Four Arms? Connor Lacey: I don't remember that. I am here with you. Ryan F-Freeman: If you are Connor Lacey, then who's that? Arms reverts back into Francesio De La Cruz Francesio De La Cruz: Hello, Ryan the greatest Realm traveler of all time. Connor Lacey: gasps Francesio De La Cruz?! Sci-Ryan: Spongebob's voice Huh? Francesio De La Cruz: You could get to my team; The De La Cruz Realmers. Sci-Ryan: We could get out of here. out the Crouching Cougar Shen Gong Wu Crouching Cougar! and his friends escape with Chase Young Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: Grahh!!! Come back here, you Ireland gypsies! Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: We'll get you next time. Connor and his friends Connor Lacey: I don't understand. Why is that me the evil leader of the Irelanders? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. And why Monk Guan evil? Francesio De La Cruz: Haven't you heard the story and the tale of the rise of The Foot Irelanders? Sci-Ryan: Well, no. Do tell. Please. Chase Young: After Hannibal failed to turn me to the Heylin side, he turned over to Master Monk Guan. Francesio De La Cruz: And after I won the tornament, Connor Lacey have gained some evil in his heart. Overtime, while I form the De La Cruz Realmers, Connor became the Realm Shredder and changed his team name from the Irelanders to the Foot Irelanders. An evil team composed of villains he recruited. Connor Lacey: Oh my. Sci-Ryan: That is a story without a happy ending, Connor. And what would happen to Princess Twilight? And Lolirock of this timeline? Auriana: Victorion? Victorion: I think the you in this timeline joined the Foot Irelanders as... Sci-Ryan: upon remembering Wicked Red... Connor Lacey: I felt sorry for Auriana. Francesio De La Cruz: It's okay, buddy. I know how you felt. Auriana was on my team too. Omi: Mr. De La Cruz. I know the Realm Shredder is an evil version of Connor of the Ireland Realmers. Connor Lacey: It's the Irelanders, Omi. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Connor. I'm "feline" that Twilight is okay and remembers Fran and us. Francesio De La Cruz: laughs Nice one, Ryan. It is so funny, it makes me laugh. Connor Lacey: You got that right, Francesio De La Cruz. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder walks up to a broken down Hiro Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: So, Hiro. I suppose you know that you remember the De La Cruz Realmers. Tell us where is Francesio and Ryan are going and I will restore you my way. Hiro: I don't know. But, I think they have gone off somewhere. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yeah. The perfect cover. Hiro: Cover for what? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: I can't break him. his robot "Karltron" Take Hiro to the Smelter's yard! tosses Hiro through a portal to the Smelter's yard on Sodor Heylin Ashi: Are you okay, my lord? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: I'm fine. Why would that Connor be friends with Ryan? Princess Cadence (Queen Chrysalis): Well, the Ryan of the other timeline is working for De La Cruz. Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: She's right, my lord. The Connor Lacey of the Irelanders timeline is a threat. his magic and a screen shows the events of A Canterlot Wedding Princess Cadance (on screen): No! Wait! Ugh! lunges at Cadance, pinning her down Princess Cadance (on screen): Please! Don't hurt me! open her eyes and look to see Twilight and the Irelanders Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you and your friends. The Cadance who brought you all down here was an imposter. Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! Terence (on screen): Yes! We're not stupid! Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: And that is when the greatest realm traveler of all time named Linda Ryan use her magic to make Twilight still think the real Cadence is fake. his magic on the screen Princess Cadence (on screen): Twilight, please, listen to me! I keep telling you! The Cadence who brought you and your friends here is an imposter! I'm the real Cadence! Twilight Sparkle (on screen): And I keep telling you, likely story! Terence (on screen): And I keep telling you, we're not stupid! Now, hold still! Connor Lacey (on screen): They're right. Prepare to hurt! of punching and screaming is heard off-screen which make the Realm Shredder smile with delight Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: And here is another one about Linda.a button and the screen shows an alternate scene of The Irelanders Adventures of Toy Story 2. Al gives Woody and the roundup gang to Mr. Konishi Al McWiggin (on screen): And I got something for you, Linda. Connor Lacey in a cage Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey (on screen): Oh no. is given Connor Lacey from Al, making her so happy with her evil smile Linda Ryan (on screen): Yes! Connor and his team are mine. Al the money Here is the money. Buy yourself something nice. Heylin Ryan F-Freeman: And here is one thing. a button and the screen shows Marco Polo and Connor being put in Giudecca by Raffuzio Pulpo and Linda Ryan Raffuzio Pulpo: Enjoy your stay, bad boys. No one will save you and help you find Marco's father now. Connor Lacey: You will never get away with this, Linda. Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: We already have, step-son. And now, you and Marco will spend time here for the rest of your worthless, interfering lives. Marco Polo And for the record, you will never find your father, Marco. Ever. Marco Polo: No. crying, knowing he won't find his father Ryan turns the screen off Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: That is amazing. With my Foot Irelander portal generator, not only will I get revenge on Ryan and Connor, I will rule this timeline and the 16 realms of Connor's timeline! Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: My son, that Linda Ryan can do a lot of damage. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yes, Mammy. To Ryan, Connor and the De La Cruz Realmers. But first, let's get a new friend. activates the Foot Irelander portal generator and the screen shows the events of A Canterlot Wedding Nega-Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle is no more. I am Nega-Sparkle now. And if there is one pony that won't be standing in my way of getting revenge on my brother, teacher and friends it is you! portal dragged her into the Evil Tortuga HQ, taking the book with her Ladybug: The book! Cat Noir: Without it, we can't turn Twilight back to normal. Connor Lacey: NO!!! My marefriend. crying to Connor, Ryan and thier friends Ryan F-Freeman: Connor, you think that Twilight in this timeline is okay? Connor Lacey: I hope so. But I got a feeling that the Twiley-Whiley from my adventure of A Canterlot Wedding is akumatized into Nega-Sparkle. And joined the Realm Shredder. Sci-Ryan: Mr. De La Cruz, where would Princess Twilight be? Francesio De La Cruz: Yeah. She is Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey